Remember Me
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: (finished) After Eddie collapses after during his match, Dawn gets a hard reality check (SD MAy 20th)


Title: Remember Me  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Pairing: Dawn Marie/Eddie Guerrero (you know I would have done it ok!)  
  
Summary: After the fall on Smackdown, Dawn finds out some very bad news backstage  
  
Note: Events from Smackdown May 20th 2004. I am acting as if RVD was in WCW.  
  
Disclaimer: I own not a damn soul in this fic.

Panting, he shook his head, trying to focus. He was dizzy, that was obvious by the way he flickered his eyelids. His head turning and flipping, he tried to concentrate, but to no avail. The doctor had not medically cleared him to wrestle and the doctor told Kurt. But being the asshole Kurt had turned into, he didn't care and ordered that Eddie was still eligible for the match, and the outcome was not looking pretty.  
  
"Come on man, just focus and take out the Dudley Boy," Eddie thought to himself. Looking back up, his eyes widened as he saw not 1, not 2, but 3 D- Von Dudleys standing in front of him. His head slightly shaking, he tried to clothesline the 3rd one, but that seemed to be the wrong one, as his arm went right through the ghostly figure. Turing and nearly tripping over his feet, Eddie realized the inevitable.  
  
He was not OK.  
  
Nearly stumbling over his own clumsy feet, he narrowly dodged a spear by D- Von. "Ok, man, focus, focus, it was just a little blood, no need to be lightheaded," he thought to himself. Looking up, he drowsily looked around to see D-Von running to the ropes. Eddie's mind was about to duck again, when a flash of light blinded him. Back to reality, Eddie noticed that D- Von was moving in slow motion, still bouncing off the ropes.  
  
His mind flashed again, and in front of him he saw a vision of himself, as a child, playing baseball with his father. Another vision, of him going on his first date. He softly gasped as he saw more visions of himself flash before his eyes. Visions of puberty, young adulthood, and his tormented drug days. Feeling as though ready to drop, the visions kept getting darker, one more painful than the next.  
  
Time must have stood still because D-Von was still bouncing off the ropes. In the back of his mind, Eddie could hear the crowd screaming something. Bending over, his heart was beating at an extremely slow beat, each bet echoing in his mind. Suddenly the visions became lighter as he saw her beautiful face. She was smiling, her laughter filling his ears. He breathed hard as visions of her numbed his mind, her movements followed by the sound of a chandelier blowing in the wind.  
  
And then the visions went blank again. Visions of his mother screaming in pain, visions of her gasping, tears in her eyes. Visions of Bradshaw laughing and the whole match. The pain, the blood, the screams of agony.  
  
"Eddie, don't you dare walk away from me!" her voice echoed. He heard his mother scream, he felt Kurt betray him, he say Kurt's glares. He saw Chavo laughing at him. He saw it all, his whole life just flashing in front of his eyes. And then it happened as quickly as it started.  
  
Eddie fell to his knees and then to the floor.  
  
He didn't know what happened after that. He didn't see how D-Von was confused or how the referee was utterly shocked. He didn't here the crowd gasping or anything. The only thing he knew for sure is that Bradshaw covered him and the bell rang, signaling that the match was over.  
  
Falling into a daze, Eddie lay on his back, just looking up. He was breathing at an excruciating slow rate. All he saw was a bright light in front of him. Brian Hebner was talking to him, trying to get eye contact with the WWE Champion. But all seemed lost as the champ was looking dazed and confused, no coordination in his pupils. Tazz jumped in the ring as well, trying to get the scoop on his old friend. The gasps of the crowd, the confusion and fear of the other wrestling participants, everything was just one big blur.  
  
Paramedics came rushing to the ring, immediately putting the Champ on a stretcher and strapped him in. And so the show ended with the audience having no clue as too what happened and leaving every other wrestler completely perplexed.  
  
Rey came running through, trying to have a look at him. The Paramedics lay him in the backstage medic room, trying to figure out something before taking further action. "Let me see him, let me see him," Rey demanded. The paramedic let him through and Rey kneeled at the side, taking Eddie's hand in his. Not caring that anybody was there, he pulled off his mask, letting Eddie see his face.  
  
"Eddie, est mi, Rey, look at me," Rey softly spoke. Eddie had a distant look on his face, his lips slightly moving as he was seemingly silently mumbling something to himself. Rey grew nervous as Eddie did nothing to respond. Rob quickly came running as well, trying to see what happened to his tag partner and lately good friend. His eyes grew wide at the sight. Rey saw this and he knew very well why Rob was looking like that.  
  
Last time this happened. Oh god last time this happened. Chris Jericho had that same distant look in his eyes, that same movement of his lips. He had lost his memory that Rey and Rob knew he still didn't recover from and he was in the hospital for 4 months. Chris had forgotten his family, his past, his everything. Hell, they didn't even know if he remembered everything  
  
"Excuse me sir, we have to bring him to the hospital," the paramedic said. Rey shook his head, looking at the guy. "Wait, just wait," he ordered. Rey immediately looked at Rob, a worried look on his face. "Go get Dawn quick!" Rey ordered. Rob nodded, running in the direction of the women's locker room.  
  
"Sir," the paramedic said. "Would you wait!" Rey lashed out. He didn't mean to sound so mean, but the paramedic was getting on his nerves, not a good place to be in a situation like this. "Just let her see him," Rey pleaded. Rey stroked Eddie's head softly, trying to think of something to make him get better. Anything to make it get better.  
  
The click-clacking of some heels signaled to Rey that Dawn was running her way towards them. Rey looked to the side to see the worried brunette just feet away from him, Rob just behind her. She nodded at Rey and immediately fell to her knees and looked at Eddie. He was still gazing out, his lips still moving. Taking in a shaky breath, she cupped his face in her hands, a ragged breath leaving her throat.  
  
"Sweety, can you hear me?" she squeaked, her voice breaking. Rey and Rob backed up, giving Dawn the space she needed. They knew that Dawn was the only one that could help him, no matter what any doctor said. Just look at Chris Jericho. The man was changed ever since his accident. He hadn't remembered everything, he had forgot about his wife and child. Sure, he was still married to Jessica, but he forced himself to remember. Nobody really knew if Chris remembered their love, or if he had just started loving her all over again.  
  
No matter what happened, they didn't want that to Eddie. He had enough problems as it was, forgetting the only person that kept him sane was enough to kill him right then and there.  
  
"Baby look at me," Dawn pleaded, angling Eddie's head to look at her. But the sight she saw was lost and empty. "Baby listen to me," she began. The paramedics were getting impatient, but Rey and Rob held them back. "Don't you dare walk away fro me," Eddie mumbled. Dawn gasped, Eddie mumbling the last words she yelled at him just a few hours earlier. She cupped his face again, placing her forehead to his.  
  
"Baby I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean when I said I hated you," she whimpered. Sniffling a bit, she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, not caring that her mascara was smearing. She looked in his eyes, still not getting a response she was hoping for.  
  
"The fight we had hours ago, it was worthless. I didn't mean it when I said I thought you were an idiot for wanting a rematch with JBL after what he did to you at Judgement day. I didn't mean it when I said I was married to an idiot, I am so sorry," she cried. She looked back at Eddie, who was still mumbling.  
  
"I have never seen a champion this stupid," he mumbled, something Dawn had yelled hours earlier. Dawn nearly cried at the sound of those words. She grabbed Eddie's hand and kissed his palm, holding it to her cheek. "I love you," she whispered. The paramedic touched her shoulder, telling her it was time. Dawn nodded and stood up, holding Eddie's hand to her chest.  
  
"Remember me," she whispered, lightly kissing his forehead.  
  
Rob laid his hand on Dawn's shoulder as she watched the paramedics load her husband into the ambulance.  
  
"Remember me," she whispered to herself. 


End file.
